


Ornaments

by floatingaway4



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Henry Needs A Hug, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingaway4/pseuds/floatingaway4
Summary: Henry and Alex are decorating their first Christmas tree together.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 22
Kudos: 126
Collections: RWRB Winterfest 2020





	Ornaments

**Author's Note:**

> For the RWRB Winterfest!
> 
> Prompts:  
> 10: snowflake  
> 22: Christmas tree  
> 23: traditions  
> 24: family

It’s about two weeks before Christmas and Henry and Alex are standing in their kitchen. Henry is in the middle of a story about something that happened at the shelter that day. 

“So I told him, it doesn’t work that way, my friend.” 

Alex laughs. “What did he say?” 

“That maybe he could bribe her, because he had almost _twelve_ dollars,” Henry grins. He’s smiling at the memory of his earlier conversation with one of the shelter residents, but he’s also smiling because he loves making Alex laugh, loves how it makes his entire face light up. He's interrupted by the doorbell. Since he’s closer, Henry answers the door and one of their agents hands him a small package. 

“It’s from mum,” he tells Alex. He continues telling his story while he opens the package to find a small box. When he removes the lid, his voice starts to trail off. “So, I told him….erm...I said…” 

“Something wrong?” 

Henry doesn’t answer, doesn’t even look up. 

“Babe?” 

Henry finally shakes his head. “No, it’s...fine. I just, erm…” and without another word, he walks upstairs, taking the little box with him. Alex watches him go and starts to follow, but decides to give Henry time to process whatever’s going on. He’ll tell Alex about it when and if he’s ready. A conflicted David looks over at Alex, then toward the stairs, then whimpers and cocks his head. 

“Yeah, you go,” Alex tells him, pointing up the stairs. 

Henry is quiet for the rest of the evening, maybe a little sad, but Alex still doesn't press. He just makes room for Henry to snuggle in his arms on the sofa while they watch TV. Alex runs his fingers through Henry’s hair, feels the heaviness around him dissipate a little. 

The next week they get a tree and decorate it with things David can’t reach. Henry turns on some instrumental Christmas music for background noise. They’d agreed on small, multicolored lights, both tired of the white lights they grew up with. They hang a set that can blink and a set that doesn’t. 

“I’ll put the star on. I’m probably the only one who can reach the top,” Henry says with a smirk. 

“Are you ever gonna quit with the short jokes?” Alex asks as he jabs Henry in the side.   
  


Henry leans down for a kiss. “As soon as you quit with the inbreeding jokes, love.” 

“Ah, _touché_.” 

They look at the tree, all silver garland and a mix of ornaments, some from each of their childhoods, a few they already bought together. They got an ornament kit and made a cast of David’s paw print, which they hung on the tree with a red ribbon. Bea sent them a silver, oval-shaped one with a photo of Henry’s chubby toddler face on it. June sent a popsicle stick frame nightmare that Alex put together in kindergarten, complete with a photo of him in a Rudolph costume. Ellen and Leo sent them an ornament with the words _Our First Christmas_ inside two interlocking hearts. Henry and Alex both got a little teary when they called to thank them. 

Henry dims the room lights and wraps his arms around Alex. They stare at their tree, lights blinking on and off, reflecting in the big bay window. David curls up on the tree skirt and wags his tail, pleased with his new resting spot.

Henry squeezes Alex tightly, then clears his throat. “I’ll be right back, darling.” 

When he comes back downstairs, he’s holding the little white box. Alex gives him time, waiting as Henry looks down at the lid. He finally, slowly opens it, looking up at Alex with damp eyes and handing him the box. Alex takes it and looks inside. It’s a little white crocheted snowflake resting on a bed of cotton. Well, it probably used to be white, now it’s a little yellow with age. Alex doesn't touch it, feels like maybe he shouldn’t yet, until Henry gives him permission. 

“It was my dad’s,” he tells Alex, who could’ve guessed that based on Henry’s reaction. “His mum made it for him when he was little, and it always hung on our tree.” 

Alex twines his arm with Henry’s, holding the box in his other hand. They both look down at the ornament, knotted string that probably didn’t seem that important when it was made but now means everything to Henry. “Where do you want to hang it, baby?” 

Henry studies the tree and goes over to move a couple of ornaments. Alex looks over at Henry for permission, then reverently lifts the snowflake from the box and attaches it to a wire hanger. Henry takes it from his hand and hangs it on a branch. 

They curl up together on the sofa. Henry folds Alex in his arms and pulls a blanket over them. The only noise in the room is quiet Christmas music, accompanied by a faint, rhythmic snoring coming from under the tree. The candy-colored lights reflect off their skin, bouncing all around the darkened room. 

Alex leans back and rests his head against Henry’s shoulder. “Tell me about Christmas with him?” he asks softly. 

And Henry does. 

  
  
  



End file.
